Compositor vs Compositor
by ovalerio
Summary: En esta historia será una continuación después del Triple SSS, un nuevo compositor se hará presente en el escenario para desafiar a la Diosa de la Música Haruka Nanami. Este compositor será al que Haruka hubiera tenido que enfrentar en la primera temporada para ser compositora de STARISH, la batalla a iniciado.


Después de que aquel duelo decisivo de había dado entre los chicos de ST RISH, Quartet Night y HE VENS para el Triple SSS se supo quién había sido el ganador, los chicos estaban más que agradecidos de haber tenido esta oportunidad para ellos y ser reconocidos a nivel Internacional dandole las gracias a sus respectivas agencias, a sus profesores que los habían guiado desde que eran alumnos, sus superiores que aunque al inicio no pudieron compartir como se creía lo habían logrado, a sus rivales por haberlos hecho más fuertes y formando una amistad entre ellos eso si sin contar que aún seguirían siendo rivales en los escenarios ya que fuera de ello podían compartir como amigos, a sus familiares y fanáticos por seguirlos pero sobre todo a una joven que desde el inicio con su más grande melodía los hizo brillar más haya de las mismas estrellas. Una compositora que sin duda era la misma Diosa de la Música en la Academia Saotome Haruka Nanami que con su don para crear grandes canciones junto con sus compañeros los hacían volar llenandolos de pasión por la música misma y a todos los que la escuchaban demostrando su talento ante el mundo, todo se veía más que perfecto más como todo sueño siempre habrá una pesadilla ya que en ese mismo instante cuando todos se habían reunido en el escenario las luces se apagaron más solo demoró unos pocos segundos cuando una de las luces habían sido dirigidas hacia una persona en particular que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Las luces iluminaban a un hombre de aproximádamente 25 años de edad, tenía cabello café caramelo llegandole hacia sus hombros decorando en su rostro una barba que me aumentaba la edad a unos 30 años, ojos verde esmeralda, vestía un traje completo de color blanco más la camisa que usaba dentro era de color azul platino, su estatura lograba opacar a la compositora de ST RISH, Quartet Night y HE VENS Haruka Nanami ya que medía 1,85 de altura, por fuera parecía ser el hombre que toda mujer hubiera soñado alguna vez desde que eran pequeñas ya que sonreía hacia los miles de fanáticos del concierto más cuando su mirada se posó sobre la joven compositora se volvió fría y retadora. A la joven compositora con verlo sentía por dentro que un fuerte reto se le vendría pero no a sus amigos ni a sus compañeros sino para ella misma. Aquel compositor había abierto sus labios para romper el silencio y dirigirle sus palabras a la joven cual sus ojos miraban ya que en su mente se repetía más de una vez "es ella, por fin al conozco".

- **Con que a ti se le conoce como "La Diosa de la Música" en la Academia Saotome, debo afirmar que al escuchar las canciones de ST** **ARISH, Quartet Night y He** **AVENS supe inmediatamente que su compositora no era un novato o en este caso novata... Haruka Nanami es un honor conocerte al fin, permiteme presentarme mi nombre es Ken Aizawa tal vez me conozcas como el "Dios de los compositores" de Tunesmith. Saotome me había hablado de ti antes de que yo llegara a ser el compositor de tus respectivos compañeros y admito que... -** decía en un tono de voz serio- **me has dejado perplejo ante tus canciones, no eres una niña común con tu talento pero aún así ¡¿crees tener el potencial para ser la mejor compositora de Japón?!** **No negaré que tienes un gran don niña pero eso no es suficiente para mi... no te puedes llamar una verdadera compositora sino te has enfretado a mi antes que nada ¿realmente te llamarías a ti misma "Diosa de la Música"? Haruka Nanami-**

 **\- Y-Yo...** -La voz de Haruka comenzaba a dudar y temblar ante aquellas duras palabras que el "El Dios de los compositores" le decían a ella, tanto que su misma garganta se cerró ante aquello. Fue una amenaza muy dura para la joven compositora que no sabía como responder para él-

 **-¡No insultes a Nanami! Ella a sido nuestra compositora desde el inicio y si no te escogimos a ti es por que conocemos el potencial que Nanami posee y tu no** -La voz de Syo-Kun había intervenido para proteger a su gran amiga y compositora dandole un tono más fuerte de seriedad-

- **Es verdad Ha-Chan ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio y siempre nos ha apoyado** -La voz de Shinomiya-San también intervenía ante las duras palabras de Ken-San para Haruka-

 **-La corderita es y será siempre nuestra compositora, no necesitamos a alguien más para nuestras canciones...** -Los ojos azules de Jinguji-San se habían fijado en aquel compositor que se había atrevido a amenazar a su _Lady_ y el tono de su voz al ser conocida como algo seductora esta vez se había vuelto más seria y dura ante él-

 **-Las mismas musas del cielo nos enviaron a Haruka para que nos haga brillar con sus canciones** -La mirada de Cecil-San se tornó seria al escuchar que alguien estaba amenzanado a su _Princesa_ formando un puño en sus dos manos-

 **-Haruka siempre ha sido nuestro apoyo desde que éramos estudiantes en la Academia Saotome, sin ella nunca hubiera nacido ST** **ARISH...** -La voz de Ittoki-kun interfirió también contra aquella amezana en un tono exaltante ya que le había enojado el hecho de que alguien estuviera amenazando así a la persona que más quería desde que eran estudiantes-

 **-Nanami-San nos unió como grupo y como equipo, no permitiremos que alguien le arrebate ese título** -La voz de Hijirikawa-San también intervino en su tono natural de seriedad pero su mirada se había vuelto como la de Jinguji-San una dura posando sus ojos azules oscuros sobre aquel compositor que amenazaba a su compañera-

 **-Ken Aizawa...** -intervino el último miembro de ST RISH Ichinose-San ante sus palabras para su compañera Haruka- **He admirado su trabajo como compositor desde que era un niño, si algo siempre hubiera deseado era cantar una de sus canciones cuando era HAYATO, yo realmente lo admiraba... pero Nanami-San estuvo con nosotros desde el inicio apoyandonos con su presencia, con su sonrisa, con su voluntad, con sus canciones. Usted dice que ella no tiene lo necesario para ser nuestra compositora pero se equivoca ella sí lo posee, tiene más voluntad de lo que usted posee y si alguien merece ser llamado el compositor de ST RISH es Nanami-San...** -La mirada de Ichinose-San fue la última en penetrarse en aquel hombre que se atrevió a dirigir aquellas fuertes palabras para la persona más importante que él tenía, es verdad sin ella nunca hubiera sabido quién es él realmente, tanto es la fuerza que él tiene para desear cantar las melodías de Nanami-San que no iba permitir a alguien amenazarla-

Todos los miembros de ST RISH se colocaron delante de su compositora en acto de defensa, nunca antes todos ellos se hubieran enojado contra una persona pero esta vez no soportarían que alguien amenazara a la joven que los unió como equipo y que era parte fundamental de ellos. Al igual que los miembros de Quartet Night y HE VENS se habían unido con los de ST RISH para así proteger a la que era su compositora, cada miembro de los diferentes grupos conocía el gran potencial que "El Dios de los Compositores" tenía ante sus melodías y sabía que ningún otro compositor podría ser como él pero ahora estában equivocados, sí había una persona que ellos catálogaban como la mejor y era Haruka Nanami. En ese instante las luces del escenario volvieron a ser apagadas retunbando por los escenarios unas risas tan fuertes que todos los chicos, profesores y Haruka conocían a la perfección.

 **-¡Sorpresa!** -En el mismo escenario los jefes de las Agencias Saotome y Raging entertaiment habían salido de sus asientos para tomar lugar en la confrontación entre el mejor de los compositores que había en Japón Ken Aizawa contra los jovenes Idols y su compositora Haruka Nanami, ambos se colocaron delante de ellos para poder verlos fijamente a ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros-

 **-Ken Aizawa apodado en todo Japón como ¡El Dios de los Compositores! Debo admitir que su trabajo es más que único para cualquier Idol que haya en el país... cualquiera desearía tenerlo como su compositor ¡HaHaHa!** -La risa y la voz que abrió la conversación fue la de nada más y nada menos que el famoso ¡Saotome! con su sonrisa y su risa tan pegajosa y bien conocida ante todos ellos-

 **-¡Su talento es conocido ante todo Japón y ahora ante el mundo completo! Un hombre sin igual ante nuestros ojos** -Terminaba de interferir la mayor competencia de Saotome podía tener desde tiempos inmemorables ¡Ranging Otori! con su voz tan exaltante y fuerte como la de Saotome y su risa que ya bien todos conociamos en el lugar-

 **-¡EL MEJOR COMPOSITOR QUE JAPÓN PUEDA CONOCER! ¡HAHAHA!** -Las dos voces se unieron-

 **-Pero...** -La voz de Saotome ahora era la única que se escuchaba esta vez ya no tan fuerte como antes aunque sin contar con su sonrisa- **Es verdad que antes yo deseaba ponerlo como el compositor de ST RISH más ahora supe que si lo hubiera hecho ¡Que ese hubiera sido mi peor error para ellos!-**

- **¿Qué?** -Ken-San dijo de modo exaltante ante aquella última oración para él-

 **-¡Hubiera sido el peor error que mis estudiantes hubieran sufrido! En la Academia y me atrevo a decir en el mundo no hay nadie mejor que Miss Nanami para ser la compositora de ST RISH, Quartet Night y HE** **VENS por eso la he apodado como ¡La Diosa de la Música! ¡HaHaHa! Pero solo hay una manera de saber quien es el mejor compositor entre Miss Nanami y el "Dios de los compositores" Ken Aizawa** -Decía Saotome para ambos compositores en tono retador-

 **-¡¿Habla de?!** -Los dos compositores Haruka y Ken-San habían unido sus voces ante lo que decía El Director Saotome de manera sorpresiva abriendo sus ojos ya que ambos sabían de lo que El Director estaba a punto de decir para ellos dos-

 **-Así es...** -Saotome terminó de intervenir para ambos compositores volviendo a su tono de voz exaltante para el mundo- **El más importante evento que solo reúne a los mejores compositores que hay en el mundo será llevado aquí en Japón ¡Los COMPOSERMUSIC! A nivel mundial se enfretarán los dos mejores compositores catalogádos por el mundo siendo ¡El Dios de los Compositores Ken Aizawa y la Diosa de la Música Miss Nanami! Ambos escribirán sus mejores canciones para saber ¡Quién de ustedes es el mejor compositor que hay en el mundo! Pero solo hay una condición, deberán cantar sus canciones para que el mundo decida entre ustedes dos y así saber quién es el único compositor que existe siendo nombrado con el título ¡El Mejor Dios de los Compositores! Demostrarán su talento para componer canciones y sus voces para la melodía perfecta ¡HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!**

-Pero Director...

-La suave voz de Haruka intervino ante lo dicho por Saotome-San al ver que ahora ella sería parte del evento más importante para todos los compositores del mundo- **Yo no canto, solo compongo la música para ellos...-**

En el corazón de Haruka era un honor para ella que la hubieran escogido ser parte de un evento tan importante para todos los compositores, ella sabía que la única manera de llegar hasta hay era ser el mejor o la mejor en su país y representarlo. Más ahora el Composermusic cambiaría sus reglas, antes reunía a uno de los mejores compositores de cada país para participar en este importante evento exponiendo sus talentos para escribir música y definir quién era el mejor más eso hacia que el evento fuera extensivo y no acarriára a muchos otros países donde la música era su principal talento así que esta vez decidieron escoger a dos compositores de todo el mundo para que participaran en este evento siendo ambos catálogados como los mejores más el que ganara sería el Compositor de compositores, único ante el mundo. Al escoger sabían que había dos personas del mundo que se encontraban en Japón siendo Haruka Nanami y Ken Aizawa, más era un requisito el cantar la canción que los compositores creáran.

 **-Miss Nanami ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto ¿verdad?** -La voz de Saotome-San volvía a los escenarios ante aquella negación que había hecho la joven compositora, Saotome sabía que un talento de Haruka aún estaba oculto ya que esta misma lo cubría siendo solo una compositora- **Usted posee un talento que muchos a veces guardámos, si no me equivoco cuando era alumna pude notar como prácticaba con el piano mientras usted mimsa era la que cantaba ¿o me equivoco?-**

En ese instante todas las miradas ST RISH, Quartet Night y HE VENS se concentraron en una sola persona su compositora Haruka Nanami, todos ellos conocían el gran talento que Haruka poseía para escribir sus canciones con todo su amor por ello, pero ¿acaso no conocían a la verdadera Haruka Nanami? Si Saotome-San no mentía significaba que ¿Ella realmente sabía cantar y ninguno la ha escuchado antes?

 **-Significa que Konai-Chan no nos ha mostrado su talento del todo ¿no es así** ** _my girl?_** -La voz alegre y energética de Kotobuki-Sempai se mentío en la conversación cuando pudo escuchar las palabras de Saotome-San para la joven compositora-

 **-Si es así el caso sería interesante escuchar la voz de Haruka para el Composermusic aunque eso la convertiría en un Idol ¿no es así?** -Las razonables palabras de Mikaze-Sempai se escucharon después de que Kotobuki-Sempai interfirío, en su tono de seriedad habitual sacaba su hipótesis si Haruka participara en la competencia- **Haruka se volvería algo más que una compositora y también se volvería una competencia para nosotros si participara pero sería una gran oportunidad, en mi opinión apoyo a Haruka si ella desea participan en el evento-**

-Las mujeres a veces arruinan todo pero en este caso será divertido si una mujer le da una paliza a un hablador como tú, también la apoyo-

Una sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Kurosaki-Sempai mientras terminaba su frase con su voz seria y retadora para aquel compositor que no era más que un hablador para el rockero, él sabía muy bien que a veces las mujeres eran los principales motivos de pelea pero esta vez si Haruka le daba una paliza a un hablador como ese la apoyaría sin duda alguna-

 **-Esta mujer se ha ganado el título de ser nuestra compositora, yo también la apoyaré para este evento...** -Terminaba de decir el último miembro de Quartet Night con su tono de seriedad cuando él hablaba al saber que Haruka no era solo una compositora ordinaria-

Cada uno de los chicos la iba a apoyar para este evento, todos sabían que si alguien era digno para ganar este evento era nada más y nada menos que la misma Haruka. Aquellas palabras de aliento que todos le dieron hicieron que en su corazón la valentía se comenzara a forjar, ellos la apoyaban sin duda alguna ¿como podría decepcionarlos si ella se negara ante aquel evento? Los ojos de Haruka se habían cerrado un breve momento recordando cuando ella fue una niña y su amor por el piano había crecido gracias a su Obachan, cuando entró a la Academia Saotome y los conoció a todos su amigos, sus profesores y amar con más profundidad la música.

 **-Miss Nanami ¿cual es su decisión?-** Terminó de decir Saotome fijando su mirada hacia la joven compositora para saber su decisión-

 **-Yo...-** La joven volvió a abrir sus ojos para tomar un respiro y de esta manera formaba una sonrisa en su rostro para poder responder a su pregunta- **¡Participaré! No tendré miedo de demostrar mi talento para la música ya que soy la compositora de la Academia Saotome-** Esto último con su tono de voz pero esta vez su mirada era de valentía, ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, participaría contra el "Dios de los Compositores"-

 **-Eso esperaba oír, te estaré esperando Haruka Nanami, veremos quién de los dos es el mejor más conoce las consecuencias si llegara a perder ¿no es así? Dejaría de ser compositora para siempre si llega a perder al igual que yo si pierdo contra usted... el público del mundo decidirá quién es el mejor, la estaré esperando en el escenario con todo lo que poseas y buena suerte. La necesitarás...-** Terminó Ken-San para Haruka, ahora la competencia se abriría a los dos-

Todos los miembros de los diferentes grupos en ese instante se quedaron perpléjos si Haruka perdía la competencia ¿dejaría de ser su compositora? El Composermusic tenía una consecuencia muy grave para el que perdiera y Haruka aceptaba ese reto para ella, ahora más que nunca sus amigos, sus maestros y sus superiores la apoyarían para que lograra ganar el Composermusic ya que no permitirían que su compositora fuera derrotada tan fácilmente más sabían que Haruka en si podría ganarle.

 **-Tú también la necesitarás Ken-San, no te permitiré ganar tan fácilmente pero esperaré con ansias el evento para ambos ¡Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo! Y que gane el mejor compositor-** Terminó en decir Haruka-

 **-Sí...-** Terminó en decir Ken-San-

La mirada de ambos compositores volvieron a unirse mutuamente ante este nuevo reto para ellos, una nueva historia se escribiría en sus vidas. Esta era sin duda una gran oportunidad para demostrar al mundo su talento con la música aunque para Haruka esta sería la primera vez que todos su amigos la escucharían cantar por primera vez, ella solo había cantado cuando era una estudiante en una sala vacía sin que nadie la escuchara o cuendo era una niña con su Obachan, grandes difícultades se vendrían para la joven compositora más ella lograría enfrentar cualquier adversidad y con el apoyo de sus amigos mucho más. Ahora todo dependía de Haruka y Ken-San, aquellas risas conocidad de Saotome-San y Ranging-San se hacían presentes anunciando así el nuevo duelo. La competencia a iniciado.


End file.
